mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hondas Mob
I declare that this story's Co-writer shall be Meerkats123, she made the three females and therefore she has right to help with this story. This story will include the Isikaras as well and range from June 2011 to well...I can't say but in 2012 some serious action might occur. Meet the Honda Family Boots: The Warthog Dominant female Willis: The noble Dominant Male Cat Girl: The Unruly sister Cat: The Caring Sister Malkin and Talbot: The Brothers who feel like they should be better off and of course the Rivals of the group... -------------- Following June 2011 a small group of eight meerkats have been trying to make a living in the vast Kalahari desert, for it being winter and close to the end of winter, things could be well off, that is, unless the group ends up collasping into the dust. The warm yet chilled morning is greated by Boots, the dominant female of the Hondas. She fluffs out her fur and tries to warm up as she gazes around the place that her group had slept during the night, but she was wary and as she folded her paws over her plump, pregnant belly her problem was popping up. The Hondas have managed to push on, but they don't have a set land. The territory they are on is more or less their land, but foraging is poor for a group that needs to get past eight, and with more pups on the way, the situation was getting dire. The rest of the group comes up and without even doing a inch of burrow work, Boots makes lead calls, despite being cold, the rest of the group follows, that is, except for Cat Girl. Cat Girl is the biggest thorn in Boots' side is her adopted younger sister. Cat Girl was one of the contenders for the role of dominant female, both fought hard and finally Boots managed to win and since then Cat Girl has kept a low profile. But Cat Girl was a threat, especially now that Boots was carrying her first litter and the lack of food most certainlly would leave the dominant female weak, Cat Girl is a ticking time bomb and Boots must prove herself or risk losing it all. Right now though Boots isn't in the mood for Cat Girl's defiance, she goes and asserts herself, her larger size quickly gained the upper head and Cat Girl followed her away from their burrow. The Hondas were on the move, the rustling of fallen, dead tall grass crackled under their paws as the small group of eight weaved through the tall stalks of grass, this was the major reason that the Hondas haven't been very successful with finding food, the dead grass covers the ground. The Hondas are on the move, Boots needs to find a better foraging patch and a nice burrow to give birth, she also needs to keep her eyes on her sisters. The Hondas have been doing this for most of the days since they had been formed, the territory they claimed was poor, a large group had no need or wish to use it so the Hondas had took it, it would protect them most likely, but not before starving them. But luckily, today might have finally changed, the Hondas had reached a clear, opened stretch of land deep within their land, a vast fertile stretch of foraging grounds just for them, but there weren't any close burrows, this was a problem for all meerkats. They would have to walk farther to eat and that can leave risks, but Boots uses her common sense, what's a long walk if the rewards were worth it? The Hondas foraged and filled their half starved bellies and by the end of the day they took the long walk back to the burrow they had slept in. When the rains came in August the Hondas had reasons to celebrate, they had conquered their territory and Boots gave birth to the first litter of Honda pups, her mate and the pups' father Willis, who also wore the collar of the group was pleased when his children came above ground, but the arrival of the pups didn't exactly bring happiness to all. Cat Girl turned her back to the pups and ignored them and the rest of the group, but two of the five Frisky males also didn't seem excited. Two handsome males stood side by side at the edge of the group, they were Willis' younger brothers, littermates Malkin and Talbot Frisky. The two boys had followed their older brother out with two more of their littermates and joined the Hondas, but it was bittersweet. Neither male could mate with Cat Girl or Cat, and of course Willis was constantly putting down the law, but the two brothers distanted themselves and were pretty much ignored, they kept to themselves and once or twice they and their younger brothers would go roving, but they always returned. Malkin and Talbot took guard duty with Willis, they just really wanted to be useful and pretty much none of their roving attempts ever succeeded, the Vyrwolves were the meanest neighbors, the Runes aren't exactly easy to get into female attention-grabbing radius, there was one other group, but neither male nor any of their family have encountered the Isikaras, but little did Malkin or Talbot know, this mysterious group would play a major role. - Category:Meerkat Shows